Sakura's Kitchen
by Bieber's wife
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang anak pemilik restoran sederhana.Tapi sayangnya.../padahal ia ingin meraih cinta Sasuke/ Lalu sosok Hanabi muncul "Untuk apa takut? Tetaplah tersenyum dan kenakan celemek mu. Lalu memasaklah, dengan segenap perasaanmu!" Event #CelebrateSakura'sBirthday @SasusakuIND/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

inspiration by _Hopper and yummy's kitchen_

.event for #CelebrateSakura'sBirthday

SasusakuIND

.

Pairing **SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**Naruto belongs to Masashi kishimoto

**~Sakura's Kitchen~**

**~Sakura POV : on~**

"Sakura~ sampai kapan kau malas-malasan?! Ayo sini bantu _Tou-san _di restoran!"

"iya... iya..." seru ku malas.

Hai! Namaku Haruno Sakura! Aku adalah putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. oh... iya, keluarga kami membuka usaha restoran ( yang bertempat dirumah kami sendiri ). Sebenarnya bukan 'kami' juga sih... tepatnya hanya _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ ku saja. Tidak seperti kaa-san juga _Tou-san_ yang ahli dalam bidang memasak, aku malah payah sekali dibidang memasak. Mungkin keahlian mereka tidak menurun padaku.

Umm... saat ini, aku hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan _Tou-san_. _Kaa-san_ sudah meninggal sejak setahun yang lalu. _Kaa-san_ meninggal karena penyakit yang di deritanya sekian .. Masakan _Kaa-san_ ku adalah yang ter-lezat di dunia! sayang beliau tidak menurunkan keahliannya padaku!

seandainya saja aku punya kemampuan _kaa-san_. Aku pasti bisa mendekati..

"Hn, kau menghalangi pintu keluarnya, Sakura?"

.

.

.

_Dia_

_"_Sasuke-kun!" aku melonjak kaget. Wajahku pun sontak memerah mendapati Sasuke-_kun _saat ini sedang menatapku.

"A-ahh! Sasuke-_kun _sudah selesai sarapan seperti biasa ya?" Tanyaku kalang kabut. ya tuhan... Aku gugup.

"Hn.. bisa minggir? aku harus segera latihan sepak bola" Ujarnya dingin.

Ayo! Ucapkan 'selamat berjuang' padanya, Sakura!Aku meremas pelan ujung rok seragamku. Lalu mencoba mengangkat wajah.

"Huh! Yasudah sana pergi!"

malah itu yang keluar dari bibirku! kami_-sama!_ kenapa susah sekali sih!

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengacak puncak kepalaku singkat. "Dasar kau.."seru nya sambil berjalan keluar memandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Ah.. pipiku masih saja panas.

Uchiha Sasuke Teman kecil ku sekaligus ummm... orang yang ku orang tua kami saling kenal. Jadi aku bisa dekat dengannya sedari kecil. Hah~ Kalau di ingat, dulu kami sering main bersama. Tentu saja sekarang jarang. Kini, aku terlalu berharap untuk bersisian seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak akan pernah kugapai.

"Sakura! kenapa kau akan melamun? kau bisa terlambat sekolah" _Tou-san _sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. Ck, kenapa disaat begini aku mesti sekolah?

**~~~Sakura's kitchen~~~**

_"Ohayou~" _sapaku pada teman-teman di kelas. terdengar sapaan yang ditujukan padaku oleh beberapa edarkan pandangan ku ke seluruh sudut kelas.

_'Ah! itu dia'_ Hei! kalian sudah tahu pasti kan siapa yang ku sapa?

"Sas..."**"Sasuke-kunnn~" **ehh?! siapa yang berani memotong perkataan ku? shanaro!

"Hn. kau berisik sekali Ino!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan Ino yang mengapit lengannya.

Ino ternyata...

Yamanaka Ino. Akan ku sebut ia _Rival _ku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-_kun._

Orang tua nya adalah Chef di restoran bintang 5! Itulah alasannya kenapa Ino sangat jago memasak! Argghh... karena itulah aku iri padanya. Ia gadis yang memiliki bakat memasak alami dari lahir. Seberapa gigih pun aku berusaha mengalahkannya tetap saja tidak mungkin. Hahaha.. apa kau berpikiran aku orang yang pesimis? haha.. itu memang benar.

Aku berjalan ke arah bangku ku. Sesekali aku melirik Ino yang sedang berbicara -berceloteh- pada Sasuke-kun.

"_Ne~ _Sasuke-_kun_! Aku bawa sarapan untukmu, loh!" Kata Ino manja.

Sasuke-_kun _mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. "_Arigatou~ _Tapi aku sudah sarapan di restoran Sakura tadi." Sasuke memain-mainkan bola sepak yang ada di mejanya.

_'Cha! Makan itu Ino!_' Jerit ku dalam hati. Meskipun mataku tak tertuju pada mereka. Namun tetap saja aku dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Perempatan muncul pada dari Ino.

"Halahh~ Lagi-lagi si _Forehead_! Sasuke-_kun _tidak apa-apa makan makanan di restoran seperrti itu? Ahh~ seharusnya Restoran kumuh seperti itu ditutup saja!" Ujar Ino keras seraya kerkacak pinggang.

**Brak!**

"Cukup! kalau kau mencela ku silahkan saja, _Pig_! Asal jangan mencela restoran orang tua ku!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin di depan wajah Ino. Wajahku memerah menahan amarah!

Sasuke menatapku kaget. "Oy.. Sakura...""Siapa yang mencelamu _Forehead_?! Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya! seharusnya orang-orang tidak usah makan di restoran rendahan seperti itu!" Ino tersenyum licik.

"Rendahan katamu?! Jangan hanya karena Restoranmu lebih besar daripada restoranku kau jadi seenaknya mengejek, _Pig_! Kualitas makanan di restoranku bisa saja lebih baik daripada di restoranmu!" Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

"Sakura... jangan 'meledak' begitu!" Sasuke_-kun _menengahi pertengkaran kami.

"Oh ya!? Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung makanan siapa yang lebih enak!?" Seru Ino berapi-api. "Ups.. Aku lupa kau tidak bisa memasak.. ufufu.. Menyedihkan" Ino menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku terima! Kita bertanding!" Seruku emosi. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku memang payah memasak.

"HOO! INO DAN SAKURA AKAN BERTANDING MEMASAK!" Teriak Naruto.

"Sore ini 'kan pertandingan sepak bola. Bagaimana kalau kalian bertanding membuat _Bento _untuk Sasuke?" Usul Tenten tiba-tiba."Baiklah! Dan Sasuke_-kun _yang akan menentukan siapa yang akan menang nantinya!" Ino menunjuk Sasuke-_kun _seraya tersenyum angkuh. "Hg? kenapa harus aku?" Alis Sasuke-_kun _bertaut heran.

"Aku setuju!" Jawabku semangat. "O-oy..."

**~Sakura POV : off~**

**~~~Sakura's kitchen~~~**

**~Normal POV~**

**~Setelah pulang sekolah~**

Suara detingan peralatan masak memenuhi dapur keluarga Haruno. Spatula kotor dibiarkan begitu saja di atas sebuah katel yang tak kalah kotor. Kulkas yang terbuka dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang berantakan disetiap sisinya.

Uummm... _Simple_nya kalau kita ibaratkan sama seperti kapal pecah.

**Klang.**

"Akhirnya selesai juga _Bento_ buatanku" Sakura menatap nanar kearah makanan berwarna hitam yang ia buat. "...akan ku coba bento buatanku.." Sakura mengambil sumpit lalu mengabil potongan kecil masakannya.

"E-enak..." Gumamnya.

Sakura berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu itu. Pada kenyataannya masakannya terasa sangat tidak karuan.

.

.

**Tes.**

**.**

**.**

Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. "Kalau seperti ini... Ino... pasti menang... Dan Sasuke_-kun _akan... hiks.." Suara nya bergetar.

Sekelebat bayangan mengerikan melintas dipikiran sang gadis musim semi. Dimana Sasuke-_kun_nya tersenyum senang seraya memuji masakan yang Ino buat. Dan ia -Sakura- hanya menatapnya.

_Tidak! _Ia tentu tak akan semudah itu menyerah. Hanya saja apa yang ia bisa? Faktanya, Kemampuan memasak yang ia miliki berada jauh dibawah Ino.

Sakura menoleh kearah diding sebelah kanannya. Disana terpajang foto kedua orang tuanya -_Tou-san _serta mendiang _Kaa-san_nya-. Disebelah foto itu, tergantung sebuah celemek.

itu celemek yang selalu digunakan _Kaa-san_nya. Celemek Merah muda dengan kantung bentuk hati di bagian dada dan Renda-renda putih melingkari bagian pinggangnya.

Sakura melangkah perlahan mendekati tempat celemek _Kaa-san_nya digantung.

"_Kaa-san _apa kabar?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Sakura tersenyum kecil kala iris emerald nya menatap foto _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _nya.

"_Kaa-san _hebat ya... dengan kemampuan _kaa-san _sendiri, _Kaa-san _ mampu mendapatkan seluruh hati _Tou-san _hanya dengan masakan..." liquid bening itu masih saja menganak sungai di pipi mulus sang gadis.

"Sedangkan aku... aku...bahkan tak bisa membuat Sasuke_-kun..._" Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Lalu menunduk.

"Kalau seandainya _Kaa-san _masih hidup, apa _Kaa-san _mau mengajariku memasak?" Sakura memeluk celemek _Kaa-sa_nya.

**Tes.**

air mata Sakura jatuh membasahi bagian dada celemek berwarna _Pink _itu.

.

.

.

**PPPOOOOWWWWW!**

"Kyyyaaa" Sakura memekik ketakutan. 'Celemek nya meledak!' batin nya.

Tunggu Sakura! Bagaimana mungkin sebuah celemek bisa meledak?

Sakura membuka matanya pelan.

asap tebal keluar dari celemek. Celemek itu kini melayang di udara. Sakura ketakutan. Pikirannya kosong. Rahangnya seolah mengeras.

_'Apa ini ulah setan?' _ Sakura mulai berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Asap itu perlahan membentuk sosok manusia mini -berukuran kurang lebih 30 Cm-. Lama-lama surai Cokelat dan Iris Lavender pun terlihat dari balik asap.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Ia terkejut.

Makhluk mini berada di hadapannya sekarang. Ia tak percaya.

"Wuuaahh! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak di panggil~" Si Manusia mini menggeliat kecil sembari tersenyum lebar.

'Ia bicara! Ia bicara' Wajah Sakura makin memucat.

Si Manusia mini melirik Sakura. Lalu tersenyum senang.

"Jadi 'Nona' ya yang memanggilku?" Tanya nya.

"Kau... K-kau ini sebenarnya apa?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Ehehe.. Nona belum tahu ternyata.. Namaku adalah Hanabi Aku ini 'Peri Masakan' yang tinggal dalam celemek itu. Tugasku adalah membimbing Nona dalam membuat masakan." Jelas peri yang mengaku bernama Hanabi itu.

"Tinggal di celemek ini? Celemek _Kaa-san _ku?" Tanya Sakura-lagi- tak percaya.

"Ahh... Nona anak Nona Haruno Mebuki kah?" Alih-alih menjawab, Sang Peri Masakan justru balik bertanya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Aihh... pantas saja aku seperti _Deja vu_"

"Dari mana kau mengenal _Kaa-san _ku?"

"Aku ini 'kan tinggal dalam celemek Ibu mu... Nona Mebuki itu adalah _'tuanku' _sebelum dirimu" Terang Hanabi seraya melayang kearah kembali bungkam. Ia memperhatikan setiap inchi bagian yang terlihat dari Peri di hadapannya.

Peri yang mengaku bernama Hanabi itu mempunyai wajah yang imut dengan iris Lavender yang bercahaya. Surai Cokelat yang lurus menjuntai hingga punggung mungilnya. Hanabi juga menggunakan celemek mini yang semakin membuatnya terlihat manis.

Ia kurang yakin kalau makhluk didepannya ini adalah peri. Karena Sakura selalu berpikiran bahwa 'Peri' itu mempunyai sepasang sayap yang mirip kupu-kupu, capung, atau Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"B-baiklah... aku mengerti... Mohon bantuannya, Hanabi" seru Sakura pelan.

"Tentu saja, Nona! Oh.. bukankah Nona sedang memasak? Mari ku lihat masakan Nona!" Hanabi melayang kearah masakan Sakura.

"Tidak Hanabi!" Sakura menggenggam tubuh Hanabi dan menjauhkannya dari masakan yang ia buat tadi.

"_Etto.. _kenapa Nona?" Tanya Hanabi-lagi-.

"Aku sebenarnya... benar-benar tidak tahu apapun soal dunia memasak. Aku tidak sehebat _Kaa-san. _Aku tidak berbakat dalam hal memasak. Aku ingin meraih cintanya... Sa-Sasuke-_kun..._" Sakura menunduk.

"Nona.."

"Kumohon... Hanabi... bimbing aku meraih cintaku!" Sakura berkata tegas.

Hanabi terkejut. Tak ada keraguan dalam sorot mata emerald **Nona**-nya.

Nona nya benar-benar serius.

Hanabi tersenyum kecil.

"Nona... Apa Nona tahu?" "Apa?"

"Nona Mebuki... Ibu mu... Saat sebelum kubimbing... Sama sepertimu... Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.." "eh?" Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tubuh mini Hanabi.

_Ibunya? Dulu tidak bisa memasak? _sama sepertinya...

"Sampai suatu saat Ibumu meminta bantuanku untuk membimbing nya membuat bekal..." Hanabi tersenyum penuh arti kala mengingat kejadian itu.

"Bekal?" Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya.. bekal untuk Kekasihnya.. Haruno Kizashi... Ayahmu..." Hanabi tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak. kenapa ia baru mengetahui kisah cinta orang tuanya sekarang?

Oke.. itu salahnya karena tidak bertanya.

"Nona... dengarkan aku... Menurutku, yang namanya 'bakat memasak' itu tidak ada.. Itu hanyalah kemampuan yang telah dilatih sesering mungkin dari dini.. Ibumu yang awalnya tak bisa memasak, dengan kemampuannya sendiri Ia dapat menemukan kebahagian nya juga...dapat meraih cintanya." jelas Hanabi panjang lebar.

Sakura membisu. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menanggapi perkataan Hanabi.

"Nona... juga bisa sepertinya..." Tambah Hanabi.

Sakura memandang Hanabi penuh harap.

"Apa aku bisa, Hanabi?" kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa takut? Tetaplah tersenyum dan kenakan celemek mu. Lalu memasaklah, dengan segenap perasaanmu!" Hanabi mengepalkan tangannya ke langit.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Matanya berkaca-kaca."Arigatou... Hanabi..." Sakura mengusap air matanya yang nyaris jatuh dengan punggung tangan.

"..Tapi Hanabi... Persediaan bahannya sudah habis.. Aku sudah menggunakan semuanya kedalam masakanku yang gagal..." Sakura berucap pelan.

"Apa tidak ada sisa, Nona?" Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yang tersisa hanya buah-buahan itu saja.." Sakura menunjuk buah-buahan yang ada dalam kulkas.

"Yosh! _Daijoubu yo_! Ayo kita ubah buah-buahan ini menjadi sesuatu yang spektakuler!" Ujar Hanabi ceria.

"Um" Sakura mengangguk semangat.

**~Sore harinya- Pertandingan Sepak Bola~**

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"hah... hah.. Aku tidak apa-apa...hah" Nafas Sasuke tersenggal-senggal.

"_Teme_! Kalau tidak kuat tidak apa-apa! Sejak ronde pertama kau terus maju sebagai _Striker_! kau harus istirahat! lihat? lututmu gemetaran.." Seru Naruto khawatir.

Udara memang dingin, dan itupun makin membuat keadaan Sasuke semakin buruk.

"Hah.. Tidak _Dobe_! Aku adalah _Ace_! Aku harus berdiri dilapangan sampai akhir... hah..hah" Sasuke meyakinkan teman-teman se-tim nya.

"Tapi Sasuke.. Keadaan mu buruk sekali... Setidaknya makan lah dan pulihkan tenagamu!" Kiba ikut bersuara.

Ino menyeringai. _Untuk inilah dia ada!_

"Kalau begitu... ini dia! Bento spesial yang kubuat untuk Sasuke-_kun_! Ho ho ho!" Ino menyodorkan bento nya pada Sasuke seraya tertawa penuh kemenangan.

'Hah! Kau kalah, Sakura!' Batin Ino.

"Berikan makanannya padaku! Biar ku periksa dulu!" Naruto menyambar kotak bekal yang Ino sodorkan pada Sasuke.

"Heii! Kau pikir aku menambahkan racun pada masakan ku ya?!" Teriak Ino yang tidak dihiraukan Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto membuka tutup kotak bekal. "Apa ini Ino?!" tanya Naruto histeris.

"Sudah jelas bukan? ini adalah makanan spesial ku untuk Sasuke-_kun_! ada Steak yang mengandung banyak vitamin B, Onigiri dan dadar gulung yang manis~ ayo makan Sasuke_-kun_... Sini, biar kusuapi... Aaaaa..."

"Hentikan Ino!" Kiba menangkis tangan Ino yang akan menyuapi Sasuke.

"Ah! Apa masalah mu, bocah Anjing?!" geram Ino.

"Kau pikir makanan ini dapat memulihkan kondisi Sasuke! sudah jelas tidak! Makanan 'berat' seperti ini malah akan membuat gerakan Sasuke nanti jadi lamban!" Maki Kiba.

"E-eh?! A-aku baru tahu... k-kalau begitu, setidaknya sasuke-_kun _makan buah ini saja dulu!" Ino kembali menyodorkan keranjang yang berisi buah-buahan segar pada Sasuke.

"Ck. Kau tidak tahu ya? Makan buah-buahan dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini tidak baik! Tubuh Sasuke akan semakin dingin!" Decih Naruto kesal.

"A... bagaimana in.."**"Sasuke-**_**kunnnnn**_**!"**

Semua orang menoleh kearah suara itu.

Ah.. Sakura ternyata.

"Sakura?" Sasuke berucap pelan.

"Hah.. hah.. Apa aku terlambat?" Tanyanya ketika sudah berada dekat teman-temannya.

"Tidak.. Kau datang disaat yang tepat" Kiba menjawab seraya tersenyum

"Aahh! Syukurlah..." Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"...Sasuke_-kun _aku... uuumm... I-ini bekal untukmu.." Seru Sakura gugup. Pipinya merona.

"Apa yang kau buat _Forehead_?" Ino bertanya sinis."Aku bawa buah...""Hah! Dasar _Forehead_! Makan buah-buahan disaat dingin begini malah akan membuat tubuh Sasuke-_kun _dingin! Hahahha" Ino tertawa seolah mengejek.

"Tapi... Buahnya hangat kok!""Eh?!" yang lainnya bingung. Buah yang hangat?

"Taraaa!" Sakura memperlihatkan masakan perdana- ah.. ralat... maksudku.. masakan kedua nya dengan senyum lebar.

Asap mengepul begitu tutup kotak bekal itu dibuka.

Buah-buahan seperti Apel, Pir, Jeruk dan sebagainya terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Ah.. Panas pula. Seperti nya baru saja keluar dari oven.

"Apa yang kau buat?" Ino mengeryit heran.

"Ini **Fruit Omelette**!" Sakura terlihat sibuk mengambil sesuatu. Baru saja Sasuke akan menyuapkan makanan itu kemulut, Sakura mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke-_kun_! Itu belum selesai!"

"Hah?" Sasuke menatap Sakura heran.

"Kau harus memakannya dengan ini" Sakura menyekop _Ice Cream _lalu menaruhnya di atas _Fruit omelette _yang Sasuke pegang.

"_Ice cream_ yang meleleh di atas _Fruit Omelette _akan jadi saus yang sempurna!" Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Wow! Keliatannya enak! Hinata-_chan_! Nanti buatkan aku yang seperti itu ya!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan seraya menggenggam tangan kekasihnya-Hinata-.

"Ayo dimakan Sasuke-_kun_..."Seru Sakura lembut.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Ia menyuap sesendok. Lalu menguyahnya pelahan.

Matanya terbelalak. Kehangatan menjalar kesetiap tubuhnya kala ia menelan makanan itu. Membuat tubuhnya kembali segar. Setengah mati ia berusaha untuk tetap menjaga wajah _flat_-nya tidak tersenyum.

"Enak" Komentar-nya Datar.

"Eh?! Sungguh?!" Kata Ino kaget.

"Sungguh." Respon Sasuke singkat.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Aahh... Sasuke memuji masakannya... Aaa... Bolehkah ia memukul pohon sekarang?

"Aku sudah bisa bertanding lagi sekarang! Ayo menangkan pertandingan ini!" Sasuke berdiri sambil menatap teman-temannya.

"Benar?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

Sasuke mengangguk yakin.

"Yoshh! Kalau begitu, ayo kita maju Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak semangat.

'Berjuanglah... Sasuke-_kun_'

.

.

.

.

"Ahh! Lihat itu! Naruto menggiring bola nya hingga ke sisi kanan lapangan" Seru salah seorang penonton.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan nya. Lalu permata shappire Naruto menangkap bayangan Sasuke yang sedang berlari ke arah gawang.

Naruto menyeringai.

"_Teme_! Terima inii!" Teriak Naruto keras.

**DUEESSH**

Naruto menendang bola itu sekuat tenaga.

Bola itu mengarah pada Sasuke. Lalu sedetik kemudian...

**DUAKK**

Sasuke menendang kuat bola itu ke gawang seraya tersenyum kecil.

"GOOLLL" "KKYYAAAA~~~ SASUKE-_KUNN_!" Penonton histeris. Tepuk tangan mendominasi pendengaran sang Uchiha sekarang.

"Umpan yang bagus, _Dobe_!" Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"Kh.. Kau juga,_Teme_... Tendangan yang bagus" respon Naruto. Lantas mereka ber-'tos' ria.

* * *

'Syukurlah.. Sasuke_-kun_' batin seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

Ino melirik Sakura gusar.

_Apa-apaan ini?! Dia kalah dari si Forehead_?!

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah Ino. Lalu, Ino mendelik kesal seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Itu tadi hanya kebetulan, _Forehead_! Untuk pertandingan selanjutnya aku pasti menang!" Lalu Ino melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

"Ternyata Rencana ku sukses besar ya?" Kepala Hanabi muncul dari balik kantong dada celemek yang masih ia pakai.

"Hanabi!" Sakura terkejut.

"Ohoho.. Tenyata _Fruit Omelette _memang ide bagus.. Ufufu... Nona tahu? Buah-buahan mengandung gula alami yang mampu mengembalikan energi yang hilang! Selain itu _Ice cream _mampu melebur rasa lelah dan meningkatkan mood. Terlebih _Omelette _yang Sasuke makan itu hangat. Itu semua membuat Sasuke hangat dan kembali bersemangat disaat yang bersamaan" Hanabi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Arigatoo! Hanabi!" Sakura memeluk Hanabi gemas. Rasanya seperti memeluk sebuah boneka.

"N-Nona..."

* * *

"Sakura.."Sebuah suara mengintrupeksi kegiatan Sakura.

'Ehh?! Sasuke_-kuunnn_!' Batin si gadis kaget.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Sasuke ternyata yang memanggilnya.

Sakura yakin kini pipi nya tengah bersemu merah.

Sasuke makin mendekat ke arahnya.

Makin dekat.

Makin dekat.

Makin membuat jantung Sakura nyaris berhenti.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti tepat dihadapan sang gadis musim semi.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"..."

"..."

"Arigato.." Ucap Sasuke pelan seraya mengusap pipi sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aahh..."

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu berbalik pergi.

"Ayo pulang!" Sasuke memasukan lengan nya ke kantong celana.

Sakura mematung.

'Aaa...aaa.. Ekspresi nya... Ekspresi yang belum pernah aku lihat dari wajah Sasuke'

Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Dia keren" Hanabi bergumam pelan.

'Ternyata memasak itu...

...Luar biasa'

**~~To be contineud~~**

Bwakakakakakak aduh ini gaje amat XD Sekali lagi saya ingatkan! Ff ini ter-inspirasi dari **Hopper and yummy's kitchen** XD

Terima kasih sudah sudi(?) membaca ff abal ini =w=)/

Saya akan lanjutkan ceritanya kalau banyak yang minta :'D

Oke sekian ocehan saya :'3 Happy birthday Sakura \( ^w^)/

Happy birthday Hanabi! '3')/

Akhir kata(?)

**RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kau Cantik

hallo! da yang nunggu fic ini kah? ;;w;;) nggak ada? oke *mojok*

ahh.. terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah review kemarin ^^ aku kan perbaiki agar jadi lebih baik lagi.

tidak lupa saya mengingatkan bahwa fict ini terinspirasi dari komik** Hopper and Yummy's kitchen**

langsung saja kalau begitu!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 2**

**-Kau Cantik-**

**warning : Abal, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, sedikit OOC, gaje DLL**

"Catur wulan kedua selesai hari ini! Kita jumpa lagi tahun depan!" Ujar Iruka-_sensei _seraya tersenyum.

Tawa bahagia terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas.

Sepasang iris _Emerald _melirik seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk kalem dibangkunya.

Dia berbeda ya?

Tentu saja.. Disaat semua teman sekelas-nya bersorak riang akan liburan yang menjemput, Sang pemuda ber-surai _Dark Blue _malah meng-asingkan diri.

Hey! Jangan berfikiran bahwa si Pemuda benar-benar 'di-asingkan'! Malah Si Pemuda merupakan pangeran sekolah yang sangat terkenal dan tentu saja di puja-puja setiap anak perempuan di sekolahnya!

Lengkungan tercipta di bibir Sang pemilik iris _Emerald._

'Sasuke-_kun_'

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke -Nama pemuda itu- memilih mengalihkan atensinya sebentar. Balas menatap iris _Emerald_ yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Sakura?" Sasuke berpangku tangan lantas tersenyum tipis.

**Blush~**

'Aaa... Memalukan sekali aku ketahuan sedang menatapnya! _Shanaroo_!' Batin Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya gelisah. Rona di pipinya kian memerah.

"A-aku t-tidak melihat apapun kok, Sasuke-_kun_~" Sakura mengembungkan pipi nya. Guna menutupi rasa malu-nya.

"Hn.. Kau ini.." Sasuke tersenyum seraya beranjak pergi dari bangku Sakura yang kini sedang berusaha menormal-kan detak jantung menahan nafasnya kala aroma Sasuke menguar dan memenuhi indra penciumannya.

'Shanaro! Ini Aroma Sasuke-_kun_! Kyyaaa!'

"Oh.. Tunggu dulu! Ada pengumuman tambahan!" Iruka-_sensei _kembali murid yang tadinya Heboh langsung tenang. Menyimak apa yang Iruka-_sensei _akan sampaikan

."Tanggal 3. Jam 1 siang, _Sensei _membuat Onde-onde! Silahkan mampir kerumah kalau kalian ada waktu! Oh.. Kalau ada yang mau membawa makanan lain silahkan saja.. Hehehe"

"Horeeee! _Sensei _memang paling Top!" Seru para murid.

"Hee.. Kedengarannya akan menyenangkan~" Sakura menatap Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ juga akan datang?" Sasuke melirik Sakura."Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus datang!" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Eh? K-kan bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman! Bukannya menyenangkan?" Sakura meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Pose berfikir.

"Hn. Alasan yang ke-kanak-kanakan" Cibir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kunn_!"

"_Sensei_! A-apa b-boleh memakai _Kimono_?" Hinata ikut bersuara.

"Tentu saja boleh!" Iruka-_sensei _nyengir lebar.

"Woaahh! Aku tidak sabar melihatmu memakai _Kimono_, Hinata-_chan_! Pasti kau keliatan cantik sekali-_ttebayo_!" Ujar Pemuda bersurai Pirang mencolok a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto, Seraya merangkul mesra kekasih-nya. Hyuuga Hinata.

"N-Naruto-_kun~_" Hinata menanggapi malu-malu.

Sakura tersenyum senang melihat perkembangan hubungan sahabat-sahabat nya itu.

yeah~ Naruto dan Hinata memang sahabat nya. Tentu ia senang melihat mereka bahagia.

hahh~ Kapan ya, dia dan Sasuke menyusul Naruto dan Hinata?Sakura tersenyum kecut ketika pertanyaan itu melintas di pikirannya.

hhh.. entahlah... Semakin hari Sasuke semakin sulit untuk ia raih.

Sakura menghela nafas.

**"Sasuke-**_**kunnn~"**_

Sakura mengankat wajahnya. 'Suara itu... _Shanaroo_!'

_Emerald_-nya kini menatap bayangan seorang gadis dengan model rambut _Poni Tail_ yang kini tengan memeluk pergelangan tangan Sasuke manja.

"Ino!" Seketika Sakura melemparkan aura suram-nya. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya bergidik ngeri. "Ck, Lepaskan aku Ino!" Sasuke berujar cuek.

"Tidak mau~~ Aku akan melepaskan Sasuke-_kun _kalau seandainya kau mau pergi bersama ku ke rumah Iruka-_sensei _tanggal 3 nanti." Ino masih menautkan jemari lentik nya di lengan Sasuke.

'Lepaskan Tangan Sasuke-_kunn, _Shanaroo!' Batin Sakura sudah mengamuk. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar si gadis _Barbie _itu. Ino merasa ada aura mencekam tengah diarahkan padanya, Lantas ia membalikan menyeringai.

"Sakura ya..."Sakura tersadar dari lamunan nya. Lalu menatap Ino dengan wajah datar yang ia pelajari dari Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, hm? Cemburu padaku ya, _Forehead_?" Ino berkacak pinggang. "Untuk apa aku cemburu?" Sasuke mengernyit heran. Sejak kapan gaya bicara Sakura jadi mirip sepertinya?

"Oo.. Kau tidak lihat? Aku akan mengajak Sasuke-_kun _ke acara Iruka-_sensei_ tanggal 3 nanti." Ino menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh ya? Kupikir Sasuke-_kun _tidak akan datang." Sakura tersenyum menang seraya melipat tanggannya di depan dada.

"Eh? Begitukah Sasuke-_kun_?" Ino menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Hn"

"T-Tapi Sasuke-_kun_..." Ino mengeratkan rangkulannya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah... Aku mau latihan Sepak bola!" Sasuke melepas paksa rangkulan Ino padanya.

Ino menggeram kesal. Kenapa sulit sekali sih menaklukan Sasuke?

Ino melirik Sakura kesal.

Sakura hanya tersenyum membalas tatapan Ino. Lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Cih! Berani sekali dia tersenyum seperti itu padaku! Aarrgg! Dasar _Forehead _sialan!" Seru Ino geram.

* * *

Sakura berjalan pelan. Pikirannya masih saja melayang ke acara tanggal 3 nanti.

Bukannya Sakura tidak ingin ikut, Ia ingin. Hanya saja kalau Sasuke tidak ada, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk pergi. Lebih baik membantu ayahnya di restoran.

"Sakura-_san_!"

Sebuah telapak tangan mendarat di pundak mungil sang gadis musim semi. Sakura melonjak kaget lantas menoleh."Hinata"

Hinata -Gadis yang menepuk pundak Sakura- tersenyum kecil.

"S-Sakura-_san_ kenapa pulang sendirian?" Tanya Hinata basa-basi.

"Ahahaha.. Sudah seharusnya aku sendirian.. Aku ini kan lajang! Memang siapa yang mau mengantarku pulang? Hahaha.. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak pulang bersama Naruto?" Sakura tersenyum cerah. Ia memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong mantel pink yang sedang ia gunakan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ sedang latihan Sepak bola bersama Sasuke-_kun_" Hinata menjawab seraya menunduk. Walau Ia sahabat Sakura, Hinata masih saja belum bisa bersikap santai layaknya 'Sahabat' pada mengangguk menanggapi."A-ano... Sakura-_san_..." Hinata memainkan jarinya."Ya?" "Sakura-san akan ikut 'kan ke rumah_ sensei_ tanggal 3 nanti 'kan?" tanya terkekeh pelan. Ia kira Hinata mau bicara apa.

"Umm... Bagaimana ya... Sebenarnya aku ingin datang.. Tapi..." Sakura melangkah lagi, "Ehehe.. Yah.. kau tahu lah.." Seru Sakura.

"aaa... P-Pasti soal 'Dia' ya?" tebak Hinata. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Lantas ia mengangguk riang.

"**Oy..._ Forehead_!**" Sapa seseorang.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Tanpa ia berbalikpun, Ia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Apa mau mu, _Pig_?" ucap Sakura saktaris.

"I-Ino-_san_" Hinata melirik Sakura dengan panik. oh.. jangan-jangan mereka akan bertengkar lagi...

"Hey! Tatap aku kalau aku sedang berbicara!" Teriak Ino jengkel.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya santai seraya menatap Ino dengan pandangan malas. "Hn?"

Ino melangkah maju mendekati Sakura. Seolah menantang, Sakura malah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ku tanya apa mau mu?" Tanyanya kembali.

Ino kini tepat dihadapannya. menatap iris emerald Sakura tajam dengan manik Aquamarine nya.

"Aku mau pertandingan kita pekan lalu diulang!" Ujar Ino dengan nada menantang.

Sakura mengernyit heran. pertandingan apa? apa yang Ino maksud soal pertandingan membuat bekal untuk Sasuke waktu itu?

Sakura menghela nafas. "untuk apa? Bukankah aku sudah menang? ayolah... kenapa kau tidak menerima kekalahanmu?"

"Aku tidak terima jika kalah dari amatiran sepertimu! Apa yang kau gunakan pada bekal saat itu? Cih..." Ino mencengkram pundaknya kasar.

"I-Ino-_san._.. S-Sakura-_san_..." Hinata hanya mampu menatap keduanya takut. Apa yang sebaiknya Hinata lalukan?

"Ino! berhenti berprisangka buruk soal aku! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! jadi _shut up_!" Ujar Sakura kesal. Hah... sepertinya kesabaran sang gadis musim semi sudah mencapai batasnya.

Sakura melepaskan cengkraman Ino dengan kasar. Ino hampir terjatuh karena ulahnya. "Berani sekali kau padaku, Sakura!" Ino meninggikan nada suaranya.

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Sakura. Tangannya mengepal. Saatnya ia tunjukan siapa Haruno Sakura yang sebenarnya!

"S-Sakura-_san_! Jangan!" Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kini tengah berusaha menahan lengan Sakura yang hendak menyerang Ino.

Sakura menatap Hinata. Hh... Andai saja bukan sahabatnya yang meminta, Mana mau ia melepaskan Ino begitu saja.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha meredam emosinya."Ino.." Sakura berucap dingin.

Surai pinknya diterpa angin senja. "...Ayo kita bertanding! kita buktikan siapa yang terbaik nanti dirumah sensei! Teman-teman sekelas yang akan menjadi jurinya" Lanjut Sakura dengan nada Final. Lalu beranjak pergi "Ayo Hinata!"

"B-Baik" Hinata sedikit membungkuk pada Ino, Lalu menyusul Sakura.

Ino menyeringai. Kali ini... Ia tidak akan kalah!

* * *

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ia menyeruput teh yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa? Sakura? Ada masalah ya?" Kizashi -Ayah Sakura- menolekan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _Tou-san_" jawabnya lesu.

Kizashi hanya mendelikan bahu seraya kembali melakoni pekerjaannya.

"Sakura... Daripada diam, lebih baik bantu _Tou-san_ membereskan restoran.. Hari sudah mulai malam, kita harus segera menutup restoran" Ujar Kizashi.

Tanpa suara, Sakura membantu _Tou-san_nya dengan ogah-ogahan. Bagaimanapun, mengalahkan Ino ditanggal 3 nanti lebih mendominasi otaknya.

"Kau ini ada masalah apa sebenarnya? bertengkar dengan temanmu, ya?" Tanya Kizashi.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menghela nafas. 'Sudahlah... tak ada gunanya untuk berbohong pada _Tou-san_' Sakura membatin.

"_Ne.. Tou-san_..." Sakura mulai angkat bicara. Kizashi menoleh. Ternyata benar Putri kesayangannya ini sedang ada masalah

"...Menurut _Tou-san._.." Jeda sejenak, "...Sasuke-_kun_... Bagaimana?"

Hening.

Kizashi mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Ohh... Soal Sasuke_-kun_ ternyata..Hahaha" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kikuk.

"Ugh.."

Kizazhi tertawa pelan lantas menarik Sakura ikut dengannya. "kemarilah..."

Sakura menurut. Ia malas berdebat dengan ayahnya ini.

Kizashi membawa Sakura ke depan sebuah figura besar yang ditempel disalah sudut ruang keluarga.

"Foto_ kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_?" Sakura mengeryit heran. Kenapa ayahnya membawa Sakura kehadapan potret ini? Potret yang Sangat Familiar sekali untuknya.

"Iya.. Aku tahu photo ini sudah tak asing lagi untukmu, anakku. Kau tahu kapan photo ini di ambil?" Kizashi mengelus puncak kepala Sakura lembut.

Sakura menggeleng. Tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu.

"Photo ini diambil sesaat setelah _Tou-san_ dan_ Kaa-san_ membuka restoran ini untuk pertama kalinya." Kizashi menutup matanya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"...Dia wanita hebat. Dari sewaktu kami kecil pun,_ Kaa-san_ mu selalu ada disamping _Tou-san_.."

"Eh?_ Kaa-san_ dan_ Tou-san_ dahulu adalah teman masa kecil" Pekik Sakura tidak percaya.

'Sama seperti ku dan Sasuke-_kun_...'

Kizashi mengangguk pelan. Lalu mengacak rambut Sakura pelan.

"Kau benar-benar mirip _Kaa-san_ mu! Hahaha.."

hening sejenak.

"Oh.. Tadi kau bertanya soal Sasuke-kun kan?" Kizashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya bersemu.

"...Sepertinya dia pria baik-baik... _Tou-san_ harap dia bisa menjagamu" Seru Kizashi. Ia menyentuh pundak Anaknya. Sakura menatap Ayahnya dengan wajah yang sudah mirip kepiting rebus.

"_Tou-san_... S-sebenarnya aku... Tanggal 3 nanti akan ke rumah Iruka-_sensei._.. Tapi entahlah.. Aku hanya sedikit tidak percaya diri.." Sakura berseru lirih.

Kizashi menjentrikan jarinya. Lalu beranjak pergi. Tak lama Ia kembali dengan Kotak di tangannya.

"Apa itu _Tou-san_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lihat saja!" Kizashi menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada Sakura.

Sakura membuka tutup kotak tersebut. Iris Emerald Sakura melebar. "I-ini..."

'Sebuah _Kimono_...' Lanjutnya dalam Hati.

"Itu milik Mendiang _Kaa-san_ mu... Pakailah! _Tou-san_ tahu kau ingin tampil cantik di hadapan Sasuke-_kun_"

Sakura menatap _Tou-san_nya dengan wajah Sendu. "Tapi _Tou-san._.. Sepertinya Sasuke_-kun_ tak akan datang ke rumah _Sensei_ nanti..."

"_Tou-san_ yakin dia akan datang.. haha.. Kalau dia bersikeras untuk tidak datang, _Tou-san_ tidak akan menerimanya makan di restoran kita lagi.. hahahaha" Canda Kizashi.

"_Tou-san..._" Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca."_Arigatou~_"

* * *

**~Tanggal 3 ; Rumah Sakura~**

Iris Sakura bergerak liar. Kimono Pink yang ia kenakan terlihat sedikit menghambat gerakan nya.

"Astaga Sakura! Kau sudah cantik! kenapa kau ada didapur dan apa yang kau lakukan? Memasak?" Tanya Kizashi beruntun.

Ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran anaknya. Bisa-bisanya ia memasak dengan kimono cantik itu. Bagaimana jika kimono itu kotor dan mengganggu penampilan Anaknya yang menurutnya sudah cantik luar biasa.

Ya. Kini Sakura tengah memasak dibalut kimono _Soft-Pink_ cantik dengan motif bunga Sakura di ujung bawahnya._ Obi_ Pink tua itu juga terlihat serasi dengan _kimono_-nya. Tak lupa Sakura menggulung rambutnya. Mengekpos leher jejang putih miliknya. Ia juga menambahkan jepit bunga Sakura di poni.

"A-aku sedang sibuk _Tou-san_... Kumohon jangan ganggu aku dulu!" Sakura masih saja sibuk memasak."Tapi bagaimana kalau _Kimono_ mu jadi kotor?" Tanya Kizashi panik.

"Tenang saja _Tou-san_.. Aku 'kan menggunakan celemek." Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum. Kizashi menghela Nafas berat. Anaknya ini memang keras kepala. "Sesuka mu lah~"

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya masakan yang Sakura buat gosong.

Sepertinya ia sedang berusaha memasak untuk menghadapi tantangan yang ia buat dengan Ino.

_'Aku tidak terima jika kalah dari amatiran sepertimu!'_

Perkataan Ino mulai menghantuinya lagi. '_Shanaroo_! Kita lihat siapa yang sebenarnya Amatir!' Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura melirik jam dinding. Pukul 12.00 siang! Ia hanya punya waktu sedikit lagi untuk membuat masakannya.

Sakura mengiris Sosis dengan cepat. Namun...

**Kres**

"_Ittai_"

...Jarinya pun ter-iris. Itu karena kau tidak hati-hati Sakura-_chan_.

Sakura meringis pelan seraya menghisap darah yang mengalir dari ujung telunjuknya.

"Hiks..".

.

**tes**

.

.

Dan air matanya pun jatuh. Jatuh dan mendarat dengan sempurna diatas celemek yang ia kenakan.

.

.

**PPPPOOOOOOWW..**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terhenyak kaget. Sosok itu muncul lagi...

Hanabi

Si Peri masakan yang menolongnya membuat bekal untuk Sasuke waktu itu.

"Ada apa Non... eh? mengapa Jari anda terluka, Nona?" Hanabi berujar cepat. Raut wajah yang awalnya ceria seketika berubah panik.

"_D-daijoubu_ Hanabi..." kilah Sakura.

"Nona... Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Hanabi kembali.

Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Hanabi. Sementara Hanabi hanya mangut-mangut menanggapi.

"Begitu ya..." Ujar Hanabi sesaat setelah Sakura selesai bercerita.

"Aku memang bodoh! Harusnya aku tahu aku tidak akan menang lagi dari Ino! Kemenangan waktu itu mungkin hanya sebuah keberuntungan! Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi sehebat Ino! Mana bisa aku... Hiks.. menang dari Ino! Runtuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Hanabi terdiam.

"Nona..."

Sakura menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan sendu.

"Nona mau menyerah ya?!" Pekik Hanabi.

"..."

"Kalau begitu, Nona juga Harus lupakan Sasuke!" Hanabi berteriak dengan tatapan -Aku-tidak-mau-dibantah-.

Sakura menatap Hanabi tak percaya. Hanabi benar. Ia tidak boleh menyerah! Menyerah sama saja dengan merelakan Sasuke untuk Ino!

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

Aneh.. Perkataan Hanabi membuatnya bersemangat lagi.

"Demi Orang yang kusukai... Aku tak takut meski harus gagal berkali-kali... Aku akan berjuang dengan segenap perasaan dan meraih Cinta nya!" Seru Sakura yakin.

"Nona..." Hanabi tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, Tetap tersenyum lalu memasaklah dengan segenap perasaanmu!"

* * *

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Rencananya ia tidak akan kemari. Tapi, Pemilik restoran langganannya -Kizashi Haruno- mengancam untuk tak memperbolehkan Sasuke makan di restoran-nya kalau ia tidak hadir di acara Iruka_-sensei_ ini.

Sejak kapan sih ayah Sakura peduli sekali soal urusannya?

"Cih"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Pesta di rumah Iruka-sensei ini begitu meriah.

'Sepertinya semua murid di kelas hadir..' Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang bermesraan dengan pandangan malas.

'si _dobe_ itu tidak tahu malu' Sasuke membatin.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Murid-murid terlihat sangat menikmati pesta ini. Kebanyakan siswi perempuan memakai _Kimono._ Sedang siswa laki-laki dominan memakai jaket. Rasanya ada yang kurang ya?

"Sasuke-_kun_~" Gadis blonde dengan kinomo biru menghela nafas. "Apa mau mu Ino?"

"Aku membawakan mu _Croissant_ spesial buatan ku loh... Kau makan ya... Aaa.." Ino berujar manja.

"Menyingkir dariku!" sergah Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_ nakall~"

"Menjijikan"

"Sasuke-_kunnnn_~~~" "Jangan merapat padaku, Ino!"

.

.

"_Ko-Konnichiwaaaa_!" Suara itu membuat keadaan menjadi lebih tenang. Iruka-sensei melirik kearah pintu masuk.

"Aahh... Sakura-_chan_ ternyata.. Akhirnya kau datang" Sapa Iruka-_sensei_ ceria.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Wah.. Kau cantik sekali Sakura!" Teriak Lee dengan mata berbinar.

"_A-arigato_, Lee-_san_" Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Cih! _Forehead_" gerutu Ino.

Iris _Emerald_ bertemu Iris _Onyx_ yang menawan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dengan pipi yang merona.

"_K-Konnichiwa_ Sasuke-_kun_~" Sapa Sakura.

"_Mou_" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya cepat. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis nya. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Sakura?" Tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk jinjingan yang ada di lengannya.

Sakura tersentak lalu segera membuka kotak yang ia bawa.

"Ahh... Ini aku bawa makanan untuk kalian.. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya.." Seru Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Sungguh?! Apa isinya?!" Tanya Kiba lagi dengan antusias.

"Tunggu dulu! Sebaiknya kalian coba _Croissant_ buatan ku sebelum kalian makan **Masakan** buatannya!" Sergah Ino disertai penekanan pada kata 'Masakan'.

"..."

"..."

"Aku mau coba makanan yang Sakura bawa" Celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Murid-murid lain menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Begitupun Sakura. Ia tak salah dengar 'kan?

"Apa yang kau bawa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar yang entah mengapa berbeda dari biasanya.

Sakura bergerak gelisah. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. Pipinya merona hebat.

"A-ahh! A-aku membawa i-ini.."

"Woahhh! Apa ini?!" Teriak yang lain.

" Ini_ Onigiri Football_!" Seru Sakura riang.

"_Sugoiii! Onigiri_ ini benar-benar mirip bola sepak-_ttebayo_!" Ujar Naruto terkagum-kagum.

"Darimana kau dapat Ide ini, _Forehead_?" Tanya Ino sinis.

"Umm.. Karena... Sasuke-_kun_ suka sepak bola 'kan?" Sakura melirik Sasuke malu-malu.

Iris Sasuke melebar tak percaya. Pipinya sedikit merona. Namun karena gengsi Sang Uchiha yang begitu tinggi, Sasuke segera memalingkan wajah.

"Hn"

Seringai terlihat diwajah siswa laki-laki. Siswi perempuan mulai heboh sambil berbisik satusama lain.

Sasuke mulai jengah dengan pemandangan tersebut. "Sudahlah kalian! Aku mau makan! Sakura, beri aku_ Onigiri_ mu!" Pinta -atau perintah ya?- Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan kikuk Sakura menyerahkan sebuah_ Onigiri_ pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan teman-temannya yang kini sedang menatap dirinya lekat.

Sebuah kurva tercetak di wajah rupawan sang Uchiha kala Sasuke memakan _Onigiri_ buatan Sakura.

"B-bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bertanya ragu.

"Enak.. Kau pintar masak sekarang.." Seru Sasuke seraya mengelus puncak kepala Sakura lembut.

.

**Blush.**

.

Pipi Sakura memerah. Namun lengkungan tipis merekah di wajah Ayu-nya.

Ino berdecak sebal. Lagi-lagi ia kalah!

.

"Sstt... Stt... Kau lihat itu? Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak mau makan apa-apa... huh~" Bisik salah satu gadis.

"Kau benar Tenten.. Sasuke-kun hanya memakan masakan yang Sakura buat" Sahut gadis lainnya sembari mengembungkan pipi.

* * *

**~Setelah pesta selesai~**

"Sasuke-_kun._.. Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot mengantarku pulang.. Hehehe" Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Hn.. Tak masalah.." Balas Sasuke cuek.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mereka sama-sama diam. Hening menyelimuti.

"A-ano Sasuke_-kun_..." Gumam Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Kita sudah sampai di depan rumahku" Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"O-oh.. iya.." Sasuke coba meredam rasa gugupnya.

"Kalau begitu Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-_kun_~" Sakura melambaikan tangannya sekilas lalu berbalik pergi.

"..."

"..."

"Oy.. Sakura..." Sergah Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Sakura membalikan badannya. menatap Sasuke heran.

"..."

"..."

Hening lagi.

"Sasuke-_k_..""Kau cantik." Potong Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening lagi-lagi kembali melanda.

"_Jaa_." Dengan cepat Sasuke memalingkan wajah dan berjalan santai meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di teras rumahnya.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Sakura mengerjap.

**Blushh~**

"_Cooking is such an amazing thing_..." Bisik Sakura pelan.

**TBC**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
